


True Victory

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: Tourneys, Cloaks and Betrothals [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: The Knight won valiantly; he spared a fleeting glance at his fallen opponent and rode on to accept the crown of roses from the King's hands. All the finest young women of Westeros were there but the Knight has got his eyes on one. The beautiful maiden with a wide smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before you go beyond this point I think I should mention canon elements that I've deliberately thrown out the window for me to write this story (and because this is fanfiction and I feel like it):
> 
> First, Jaime and Cersei are NOT incest lovers. Nope.  
> Second, Rhaegar is still unmarried during the time of the tourney at Harrenhal.  
> Third, King Aerys ain't mad. Just grumpy I guess.  
> Fourth, no white cloaks for Jaime Lannister.
> 
> I think that's all. I hope you enjoy, any feedback would be much appreciated. This is unbeta'd so errors are inevitable.

_He waited his whole life for this._

Jaime Lannister was a proud young man. He has dreams, yes. Like all men his age. While some lusted for power, this young Lannister craved for glory and honor. He had always preferred swords over books and would rather go out riding than attend dull courtly gatherings.

He was a skilled Knight, yes. His years of training and fueled by his youthful enthusiasm, Ser Jaime was indeed not just pure ambition alone.

So when he and his family arrived in Harrenhal for the grandest tourney the realm has ever seen, Jaime cannot wipe the smile off his face.

Lords and Knights from all over the seven kingdoms have coalesced. The dragons have come too. The King, who looked nothing like the mad man the rumors suggested, arrived on the same day as the Lannisters. Prince Rhaegar made every lady clutch their hearts with his flowing silver hair and handsome face.

People started to take notice of Ser Jaime. They whispered. _Tywin's heir, a lion through and through_. With his shiny armor and a mane of golden hair, he had the makings of a true Knight straight out from the songs young girls sang.

Jaime loved every second of it, the attention and the murmured praises. He felt validated; all those years spent in the courtyard were not gone to waste. Ladies swooned at his smile and men spoke highly of his gallantry. He'll bring glory to his family and to himself when he wins the tournament, of that he is certain.

_He waited his whole life for this._

 

* * *

 

The last to arrive were the Starks of Winterfell. Lord Rickard Stark presented his children to the King on the eve of their arrival. His eldest, Brandon, stood with his chest out, a wicked smile on his face. The other one, named Eddard, was solemn and reserved.

Then there she was, Lyanna Stark. Jaime froze as his eyes landed on her. Like a true northern lady, she wore a rather modest yet elegant dress and carried herself with ease and grace. Her hair was dark as the night and her grey eyes glinted with faintly concealed wildness. She was very beautiful; Ser Jaime could not help but admit it to himself.

The day that followed was the start of the tournament. Ser Jaime finally got his golden opportunity and he seized it like a lion on its prey. His first opponents were so easy to defeat that he can barely suppress his self-satisfied laughter. By the time the day came to an end, everyone was convinced that Ser Jaime was as true a knight as any other, and possibly even better than most.

Ser Jaime decided to free himself from the admirers starting to flock around him. While it was true that he liked the attention, he still could not stomach their honeyed words and dull courtesies. He rode away, as far from the camps as he could get. The air was cool on his face and he smiled as he let the wind ruffle his hair and laughed as he urged his mount to go as fast as he wanted. It was freeing, Ser Jaime loved being free.

He stopped suddenly when he saw a dark figure move on top of a tree's branch. He frowned and slowed his horse to a trot. "Is anyone there?"

The figure heard him and froze. He was sitting on the branch and it swayed dangerously.

Ser Jaime came closer, curious now. "I command you to show yourself."

"Who are you to command me to do anything?" a voice replied. Ser Jaime was astonished to hear a woman's voice answer him.

"I am Ser Jaime Lannister, son of Lord Tywin Lannister. I _suggest_ you go down from that tree, my lady."

The woman went down swiftly and when she reached the ground, her face met the light from the full moon.

It was Lady Lyanna Stark.

The clothes she wore were so unlike the ones she did when Jaime saw her the evening before but the glint in her eyes was still the same one he had seen. It was even more pronounced this time, paired with a grin that Cersei would certainly consider unladylike.

"Now that you have seen me ser, would care to leave me alone?"

Jaime laughed. "Alone? What could a lady do out here in the night alone?"

"This lady wants to get away from people like you so can you _please_ leave me, good ser?"

Jaime did not want to leave her at all, but she was giving him a glare that even Tywin Lannister himself would be proud of. She was still so lovely, despite the scowl set on her face.

He grinned at her and tilted his head. "As you wish, my lady."

The next day, Jaime saw her again. Lady Lyanna Stark was indeed filled with surprises.

A man was being pushed and kicked down to the ground by squires with smug looks on their faces. Jaime had always believed that beating a weaker man does not make you any better. _Fight a man your own size, only then could you show real bravery and superiority_. He winced as one squire landed a terrible kick on the smaller man's gut. Jaime thought of his younger brother and he imagined he would slit their throats if it was him they were kicking. But of course, no one would dare lay a finger on a lion of the rock.

She arrived by then and shouted with a voice loud and clear, a tourney sword in one hand. Like the cravens they really were, the squires scattered away from Lady Lyanna's rage. She helped the poor man up on his feet and Jaime found himself smiling as he watched from afar.

 

* * *

 

 

Each day was victorious for Jaime so each night there was another group of admirers to avoid. He goes riding every night like he did so on the evening after his first triumphant day.

He came across Lady Lyanna again atop the same tree and he approached her despite her efforts to drive him away. Jaime found her amusing; she was unlike any lady he has met before, that was true.

"I just want to accompany you, Lady Lyanna. Who knows what danger hides beneath the shadows waiting for a chance to prey on a lovely young lady such as you?"

Lyanna's brow furrowed. "I can protect myself. I don't need a pompous knight like you to save me."

Laughter escaped his lips for he knew it to be true. She doesn't need protection, most men would cower from the she-wolf. Jaime was not like most men.

"Then let's say I enjoy your company. You are far better than those silly girls I'm trying so hard to get away from."

It was her time to laugh. "Aye, I'm not like them. So do not expect me to welcome you with open arms."

Despite her open dislike, Jaime dismounted his horse and crouched down on the ground under the tree with her sitting on the branch above him. It did not take long for Lyanna to accept his company. He was quick to laugh and his charm was not lost on her, so she decided to tolerate him.

After a few evenings spent with him, Lyanna found out that Jaime Lannister was not bad after all. In fact, she found him interesting enough to let him pester her. Jaime was more than glad to do so.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaime saw Lyanna sitting in between her brothers as he passed by them. He opened his helm to flash her a grin which only made her roll her eyes. Jaime looked back towards his opponent and saw one famous Knight from the Vale, waving at the people cheering for him. He knew Lyanna was laughing at the fool without having to look at her.

The Knight's glorious moment was short lived as Jaime made a quick show of skill. The people, in turn, clapped and cheered for him instead. For the first time in his life, he didn't care. He was staring at her, at Lyanna, clapping softly with an eyebrow quirked up as if to say _not bad_. It was better than a whole screaming crowd.

 

* * *

 

One night, they did not meet by the tree. Jaime was not able to take one of his nightly rides and Lyanna was not on her usual spot. Their Lord Fathers forced them to attend the feast, as any highborn lord and lady would.

The feast was grand and loud and crowded. A bountiful of food was served and flagons of wine were given out, enough to make every single one inside the massive hall drunk. The King was there, observing the activities in front of him with clear indifference and placidity.

Jaime scanned the room and smiled when he saw Lyanna laughing along with her brothers. He wanted to dance with her but he figured she would hate such a thing. Well, Jaime doesn’t even like dancing himself, but he liked Lyanna enough to suffer it.

He made his way towards her with long strides but it was the exact moment the Prince decided to capture everyone's attention, including Lyanna's.

Rhaegar Targaryen, handsome and brave and honorable Rhaegar, stepped at the forefront with a harp in hand. A hush fell upon the room as the Prince masterfully strummed the strings of his instrument with long graceful fingers, creating music so entrancing. He sang with a voice smooth as snow and sweet like spring. Cersei, his sister, was seen looking at the Prince with unconcealed adoration. He was about to laugh and stopped when he saw Lyanna, sitting silently with tears flowing down from her eyes.

Jaime was frozen in place as a strange feeling surged through his chest. A vicious beast has awakened inside of him, a beast that wanted so badly to rip Rhaegar Targaryen's pretty face into tiny pieces. The feeling came so suddenly that even Jaime was surprised.

He retreated back to his family's table and sat down. He was confused and angry and oddly miserable. Even the sight of Lyanna pouring down wine over her younger brother's head failed to make him smile. He turned to look at Prince Rhaegar and regretted it immediately. The Prince was staring at Lyanna with soft besotted purple eyes. Those stupid eyes never left her. It took most of his self-restraint to keep himself from throwing his wine cup at Rhaegar's face. All the while, as he felt this whirlwind of strange feelings, he was wondering why the Prince's interest to Lyanna bothered him that much.

Truth be told, he did know why. He didn't want to admit it just yet.

 

* * *

 

 

"The Prince will finally choose his bride." said Cersei.

Jaime's eyebrows shoot up. "Is he now?"

"Yes, after he wins the tourney. He'll crown his chosen betrothed as his Queen of Love and Beauty. Everyone is talking about it." She said it casually but Jaime could see the sharp look in her eyes, the same one he often saw on his father's.

He laughed bitterly. "What a shame, the prince would have to find another way I'm afraid."

Cersei arched her brow and gave her twin a challenging look. "He rides brilliantly."

"We'll see about that." Jaime said with a shrug.

The beast gnawed at his gut once more.

 

 

* * *

 

Lyanna was laughing, loud and filled with life. Jaime had just told her a story about one of those many times he had gotten himself in trouble with his father. She was sitting beside him on the ground under the tree; the branch was starting to get too unstable for her to climb on. Jaime thanked the Gods that it did.

He was staring at her, admiring her profile. Her beauty always surprised him every time. It was untamed and wild, just like her. Sometimes it turns soft and warm, especially when she smiles. He wanted to touch her cheek, run a hand through her dark hair and kiss her lips. But the moment was already perfect and it would be a sin to ruin it.

"You'll face the Prince tomorrow, right?" she asked suddenly. Her mentioning the Prince made the beast thrash inside him.

"I am. Do wish me luck."

The smile Lyanna gave him tamed the beast. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "You won't need luck."

 

 

* * *

 

Prince Rhaegar was an image of perfection. His dark black armor was pristine and elegant with a gleaming three-headed dragon made of rubies on his chest. All the lords and ladies and knights and the common folk cheered for their future king. They all know he'll choose his bride when he wins; it became the main source of intrigue and speculation.

 _If he wins,_ thought Jaime. He was almost certain he'd choose Lyanna. _Who else out there could be a better choice?_

Jaime was determined, more determined than he has ever been in his entire life. The thought of Lyanna's smile urged him on. Yes, Rhaegar was the blood of the dragon. But Jaime felt his own fire burning inside him.

It wasn't hard, not at all. This new found motivation seemed to have made Jaime a hundred times better than he was before. It was not his selfish desire for glory that made him desire victory on that day, and it somehow made him win.

Ser Jaime Lannister won valiantly; he spared a fleeting glance at the fallen prince struggling to make a dignified stand and rode on to accept the crown of roses from the King's hands. All the finest young women of Westeros were there but Ser Jaime has got his eyes on one. The beautiful maiden with a wide smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lyanna, lovely and full of life. The one who gave him a pointed look when he gently laid the crown over her head but still smiled warmly. The one who made his heartbeat quicken by placing a soft kiss on his cheek, wild-eyed with a laughing smile. He grinned and it made her chuckle, so unladylike yet glorious to his ears, better than any song could ever be.

They laughed while the people stared and murmured. Jaime does not care about them, only Lyanna mattered to him. It was the moment he knew what victory truly felt like.

_Queen of Love and Beauty, even that title wouldn't suffice._

He waited his whole life for this, and it was worth it.


End file.
